Pivot pins are normally used to connect two members together such that one member will pivot relative to the other. In many off-road type vehicles, pivot pins are used between a fork member and the rod extending out of a hydraulic cylinder. Various types of pivot pin constructions are available on the market today. In some of these designs, a wear surface occurs on the periphery of the pin which necessitates complete replacement of the pivot pin after a certain time period. In other designs, the wear surface is isolated between the inner and outer race of the ball bushings which are designed to accommodate such wear. When the wear becomes significant, it is only necessary to replace the ball bushing rather than the pin itself. Such a design is more economical to use, however a very high pre-load torque is usually necessary to fix the ball bushing relative to the pivot pin. Even when a high pre-load torque is applied, a clearance fit normally occurs between pivot pin and the housing which allows motion due to the oscillating cylinder forces. This motion tends to wear the housing thereby relaxing the pre-load and in turn allowing the ball bushing to turn even more relative to the pivot pin. Such motion reduces the life expectancy of the parts.
Now a pivot pin assembly has been invented which transfers substantially all of the wear between the inner and outer races of the ball bushing and which uses a compression spring such that the required high pre-load torque necessary to fix the ball bushing relative to the pivot pin is eliminated.